


Blood

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [15]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Half Brothers, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Sometimes people find their way to each other no matter what obstacles lie in their path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2004.

Daemon looked down at his family hold as the watchdragon he rode circled above it, lazily winging its way downward. He was supposed to have arrived two candlemarks ago, but the gorgeous rider he’d been playing with of late had wanted to give him an interesting farewell. And interesting it had been. Dae had never done it a’dragonback before.

“You were delicious,” he husked, leaning back against a broad chest, his hand snaking backwards to pet and stroke the bluerider’s now sated cock for a moment before laughingly pulling them away at the admonishment to behave. “As my lord wishes,” he teased as they circled one last time and landed in the courtyard - to a reception.

“Oh great, the bitch is here,” he moaned as he spotted his stepmother standing next to his half brother - his lush, gorgeous and much to attractive younger brother whom he’d lusted after since he was 10 Turns old and well aware of the implications of his attraction. The Turns had not diminished the need; in fact they’d only increased and strengthened it. Lucivon was as essential to him as breathing. And now he could come home to claim the one man who’d been his from the moment of birth onwards.

Sliding down the dragon, Daemon bestowed a final, farewell kiss on the bluerider’s cheek, thanking him for taking the time to bring him from Wychwood and offering him the hospitality of Aethyr - something he declined as he had another pretty bedwarmer waiting for him back at his station.

Turning, Daemon strode towards the little gathering, completely ignoring his stepmother’s attempt at a warm welcome to the point of coldly brushing her off of him. He didn’t stop until he was directly in front of Lucivon. “You look delicious, little brother,” he purred softly, watching the almost identical golden eyes narrow at him. “So, I heard you needed a new Hold Steward since the other one decided to kick off with the old man. Feel like keeping me?” He continued, leaving the last question open to whatever speculation anyone cared to raise.

Lucivon took in his older half brother’s obviously satisfied state as well as the familiarity with which he bade farewell to the watchrider and struggled to keep his expression bland. No matter what he had seen through Kaeleer’s eyes earlier, no matter how he thought he could smell the sex oozing from Daemon’s pores he wasn’t going to react, not now, not in front of her.

“That depends,” Aethyr’s future lord holder answered mildly, knowing full well that Daemon was probably aware of his seething emotions. They had always been close - too close according to some - but it meant that they knew each other like no one else could. Or they had known each other that well anyway. Sixteen Turns apart with only a few visits here and there did tend to lend itself to distance and estrangement. “It depends on whether or not you can get to your meetings on time.”

Luc glanced at the departing dragon, then back at Daemon. “Never knew a trip _between_ could take two hours. I was glad when Kaeleer found you and let me know that you were all right.” More then all right. The image the flitter had passed along - of Daemon and the bluerider writhing together on the dragon’s back was seared behind the holder’s eyelids and he knew it would torment him for sevendays to come.

“He was an old friend and wanted to say goodbye,” Daemon shot back blandly, knowing full well that his brother had probably caught more than an eyeful. Bending in, he kissed Luc’s cheek in greeting, a proper brotherly kiss - except for the tongue that ran along the smooth flesh beneath it. Taking the opportunity that closeness provided, Daemon whispered, “What’s the matter baby brother - jealous?”

Stepping back Daemon continued with a self-satisfied smirk. “It was the first time I’ve been late to a meeting in Turns, Luc, or should I say Lord Lucivon. And it won’t happen again. I live to serve you.” Gold eyes glittered almost black and Daemon stared hotly at the younger sibling. “I will live and die for you,” _I already do_ he swore both mentally and out loud.

Popping from _between_ Daemon’s two flitters, bronze Helstrom and green Surreal appeared and landed on his shoulders, looking with calm acceptance at the lord holder. It was only when Manira attempted to approach once more that they hissed and their eyes glowed red hot, reflecting their owner’s hatred of his stepmother. “Why one gets the impression that they don’t like you, mother dearest,” Daemon replied, cold cruelty in his voice. “I wonder why?”

Turning back to his brother, Daemon smiled his most seductively. “So do I have a place to sleep at night?”

The late winter breeze was chill against the swath of moisture on his cheek, a sharp contrast to the heat of Daemon’s tongue and Lucivon shuddered inwardly, a darkening of the gold of his eyes the only outward sign of how Daemon’s nearness was affecting him.

“Places to sleep are something you never seem to lack for,” Luc answered coolly, noting that his half brother’s flitters mirrored his own queen’s sentiments toward their stepmother perfectly. “But yes, your old rooms have been readied for you, unless you would prefer others?”

The last was offered in almost a challenging manner, accompanied by the lifting of Luc’s eyebrows, before he continued. “The girls are inside, they got tired of waiting, but they’re looking forward to seeing you again.” Ignoring Manira completely, Luc looked squarely at Daemon, his lips curling up in a half smile. “It’s good to have you back home, brother, I’ve missed you.”

“It’s good to finally be allowed to come home to stay,” Daemon replied in return. “Though I suspect if I’d gotten myself married I’d have been home a lot sooner than the old man’s demise,” he continued, a tiny amount of the bitterness he felt seeping into his voice.

Shaking off the cold fury that had fed and sustained him these past sixteen Turns, Daemon managed to bring out one of his more seductive smiles, the kind that tended to have everyone in Wychwood, male and female alike, salivating for just a taste. “Ahh the relations - and I see another dragon on the heights - does that mean even little Daemea is here? I would have liked to see her Impress.”

Raising a hand, Daemon caressed his brother’s cheek, not caring who was watching. He needed to touch Luc, to reassure himself that this was real; he was finally home where he belonged. “I’ve missed you too - every day of every Turn I was away,” he husked roughly.

Turning, his eyes narrowed into golden daggers. “And I know just _who_ I have to thank for it. I’ll have to return the favor someday,” he purred out menacingly before turning back to Lucivon and nudging him towards the entrance to the keep. “So, tell me how much Daemea and Luci have changed. And do I have to kill anyone for touching them?”

~*~*~

Daemon had been surprised when Kaeleer had simply stared at him for a moment before popping _between_ when he’d entered Lucivon’s rooms. _Guess that means she approves of me, at least,_ he thought with a wry grin.

Moving to the foot of the bed, the newly appointed steward watched his brother sleep with a predatory gleam in his golden eyes. “Mine,” he whispered softly. “Daddy dearest isn’t around to keep you safe from me anymore little brother, and if the bitch gets in my way she’s dead. “You’re mine now.”

The quiet whisper caused Lucivon, who was normally a relatively light sleeper, to stir. When he saw the shadowed figure at the foot of his bed, the lord holder sat fully upright his whole body tense. Where was Kaeleer ...

His eyes adjusted to the dark and Luc relaxed, leaning back on the pillows, shaking his hair out of his face. “Get lost on your way back to your rooms, big brother?” he asked, feeling the coil of tension that had been curled inside him since Daemon’s arrival pull a little tighter.

“Not at all, ‘little’ brother. I knew exactly where I was going,” Daemon husked as he moved around to the side of the bed with a feline slink and sank down on the bed next to Luc. Reaching up, he brushed away a stray lock of hair that persisted on clinging to the younger man’s face, and then let his fingers trail down in a caress.

“I’ve missed you Luc,” he husked softly, his eyes softening as he watched the man he’d loved one way or another all his life. “Wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you, or wish I were here.” And there hadn’t been a night that he hadn’t dreamed of being able to lay claim to the younger man - to be able to do more than those few nights and days worth of stolen fumblings in the dark or where ever else they’d managed to be alone. And how sweet Luc had been.

“Tell me, little brother, did you ever think of me - of what we were, what we did, and miss it like I did? Did you ever wake up breathless, your stomach wet with your own seed because you’d dreamed about me? More times than I care to count I’d wake up wet and wanting you Lucivon.”

“I don’t dream,” Luc responded flatly though his words were contradicted by the spark burning deep in his eyes. “Not any more, there’s no point to it.” Too many times he’d woken from an all too real dream of Daemon’s hands on him to find his stepmother in the bed, taking advantage of his body’s natural reaction to the erotic images playing behind his eyelids.

Even that didn’t stop the need though. The gut churning response to Daemon’s presence that nothing, not conventions, not even morals, could change. Luc breathed in deeply, then cursed to himself as his nostrils filled with his half brother’s scent. Daemon always smelled of sex, and being this close to him this late at night was affecting Luc to the core.

Daemon moved in closer, wanting to comfort Luc, wanting more than a simple touch. “Luc... was it really that bad? Tell me how I can take the pain away. I’d do anything for you, you know it. Anything at all - just say the word and I’ll make sure you’re never hurt again,” he whispered, half hoping that his brother would utter the one phrase that would set him free to do what he’d wanted to do for Turns now. That was how deep his obsession for his younger brother ran. Nothing and no one would ever be more important than Lucivon. It wasn’t possible.

Without fully realizing it, Dae let his fingers trace down from his brother’s face, and across a smooth, naked chest, letting the heat of Luc’s skin scorch him and set his own blood boiling. “So beautiful - all I ever wanted or dreamed of all these Turns,” he whispered without realizing he spoke the words aloud. “My Lucivon, all mine...”

The words dug into the lord holder’s chest, clawing in, shredding the thick scars and carefully erected barriers that had allowed Lucivon to survive the past Turns. Daemon’s hand on his chest, the satiny glide over his skin, the feeling as if he was being branded, tore the rest of the bulwarks away and Luc swallowed a groan. Jays, he wanted, so much.

“Too late for that,” the lord holder growled in a final attempt to keep his sanity. “Our dear stepmother soured me on sex and everything about it a while ago so it’s going to have to stay in your dreams.”

“The bitch is nothing like me, Luc,” Daemon growled softly. “She just... shards above - she went after you too? After I practically...” after he’d nearly killed her with his bare hands. Of course he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. Murder or attempted murder, even when justified, could get him into a lot of hot water.

The fact that Manira had been waiting for him this evening in his bedroom should have made it obvious she wasn’t above anything. Even now, after all this time she was still chasing anything male of their line. Daemon’s eyes glowed an eerie gold as he lunged to his feet. “That unmitigated bitch! I’m really am going to kill her this time,” he snarled without thinking. “She should have learned her lesson but no... she had to corrupt the one person I couldn’t have and she knew it too! Oh she’s going to pay!”

The fury of Daemon’s response struck Lucivon like a blow and he reacted instinctively, grabbing his brother’s arm, the tendons standing out in his wrist with the strength of his grip. “Leave her alone, Dae. After the conclave, when the hold is mine, she’ll be gone for good. You aren’t to touch her.”

Something else Daemon had said registered with Luc then and his eyes narrowed as he pushed off the bed to stand, staring down at his half brother. “What do you mean, too?” he asked, his voice a harsh mockery of his normal baritone. “I’ve kept her off the others as best I can,” there was no point in bringing up the fact that Davin encouraged Manira’s attentions, “when did she go after you?”

“She’s gone after the others as well as you?” Daemon sank to the bed, not really hearing his brother’s final question. “Shells, what was the old man thinking, marrying that tunnel snake? I should have... shells, the only thing stopping me was the fact that I’d probably end up dead myself and I’d be leaving you behind but I should have,” he trailed off.

“She deserves to die, Lucivon,” he snarled softly, trying to shake the younger man’s grip off. “Shards - the bitch is in my bed right now, waiting for me. The only reason I didn’t kill her tonight is because it gave me an excuse to come be with you,” he choked out. “It was an excuse and I grabbed it with both hands because I’ve missed you so sharding much - but that bitch had to ruin even that didn’t she?” Daemon wanted to howl his grief to the world; he’d lost before he’d even had the chance to try. Luc was still a dream, and one he’d grow old without ever achieving now.

“Let me go - I’ve got nothing left to live for so why shouldn’t I kill her?” he raged softly, not caring, not feeling anything beyond the shattering of his life.

“You knew?” Lucivon couldn’t get past this single, enormous concept to digest anything else Daemon had said. “She tried this with you and you didn’t even think to tell me, to warn me what might happen?” His voice dropped with each word, becoming steely cold, not sure who he was more furious with at this point, their stepmother, his brother or himself for letting her put them in this situation.

“And now you want to kill her? It’s a little sharding late for that, brother dear. Besides, that would put me in the position of having to take you before the harper and that is something I am not going to do. You left me once, you aren’t leaving me again.”

“I didn’t _want_ to leave you, you sharding idiot,” Dae growled as he finally threw off Lucivon’s restraining arm and stalked around the room like a caged animal. “She _saw_ us Luc - the night after she tried,” he swallowed hard at the bile the memory caused, “the night after she decided to crawl into my bed and wake me up with a blowjob. The night after I tried to strangle her and the only thing that let me release her was the thought of never seeing you again.

“That night I spent here, with you when we touched each other and, shards, I felt my whole being shatter at your touch and I knew, _knew_ I’d never belong to another. She came looking for me, and saw _us_ and swore she’d tell the old man and who ever else it took to get me gone if I ever said a word to anyone - even you.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do? She made it seem like I was the only one she was interested in and I thought I’d cured her of that by nearly killing her - and I didn’t... shells, I didn’t want you to think any worse of me than you probably already did - after all I seduced you - my own brother!

“Screw it - just...” throwing open the door, Daemon took off at a lope, not knowing where he was going, just that he had to get out of there - out of Luc’s rooms and out of the hold before he did or said anything more he’d regret.

Running through the hallways, he ignored Luc’s bellow and all but threw himself out the main doors, heedless of his bare feet or the cold night air, or the damp, almost frozen ground. He just ran and ran until his heart and lungs felt as if they would burst and he could let the howls of rage and grief loose without terrifying the hold.

“Shells - what was I thinking? Why didn’t I stay away? How can I make myself leave now - I’m not that strong, forefather’s help me. I can’t leave him again.”

“ _Daemon_!” When the older man didn’t stop, Lucivon cursed bitterly, not caring who he woke with his violent mutterings. Spinning, he slammed back into his rooms, yanking on his boots and a sweater then grabbing a heavy jacket as well in case the damn idiot had been fool enough to go outside.

Mentally calling to his flitter, Luc sent the agitated queen out in search of his wayward brother even as he contemplated making a stop by Dae’s rooms and putting an end to their miserable bitch of a stepmother himself. But no, that would hurt the youngest ones. No matter what else she was, Manira was their mother.

Striding through the dim hallways, half distracted by the images Kaeleer was sending him, Luc barely avoided running into his sister as she exited the library. Not even bothering to ask why she was up this late, he pounced on her. “Have you seen Daemon?”

“Not since earlier,” Lucivana answered, shocked at seeing her normally calm and collected brother looking like a madman. A quick check of her flitters told the young woman that they were agitated too, in part because Lucivon’s queen was. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Luc replied shortly. “If you do see him, send Parchment or Bindy for me and sit on him until I get back.” Without bothering to wait for her answer, the soon to be lord holder strode down the hallway again, his mind racing in a hundred different directions.

For so long, he’d spent most of his time trying to protect his younger siblings and, for the most part, he’d succeeded. Luci was content working in the library - something that also kept her out of Manira’s reach; fiery, beautiful Daemea was at the Weyr along with L’vance. Luc allowed himself a moment’s regret at the thought of his younger brother. Who knew what he would have turned out to be if there hadn’t been that accident...

Opportunistic Davin was happy here at the hold, indulging himself in every fancy that came his way - including their stepmother. Manion - Manira’s oldest son - was at the woodhall and safe from her. As for the other two...

No matter who the harpers had listed as their father, Luc had his own ideas, especially when Lunia and Manivon looked up at him through his own eyes. They were daily reminders of the Turns he would rather not think about, but he loved them nonetheless.

Daemon had always been the one to protect him - or to try to anyway as he’d fought any attempt on his brother’s part to lord their age difference over him tooth and nail. They’d always been competitive, but also had been ready to fight for the other one tooth and nail. And that one night when a chance comment and look had turned into something more... That one night was the one all others were measured against - and found wanting.

Lucivon pulled up short when Kaeleer burst in from _between_ in front of him, screeching and flashing images of Daemon outside the hold. “Damn sharding idiot,” Luc growled, pelting along after his flitter, catching up to the older man in no time.

“Just what in Faranth’s name do you think you’re doing?” he roared, moving in front of Daemon to stop his progress and thrusting the jacket at him. “And put this on damnit before you get sick.”

Daemon took the jacket and flung it as far as he could in a rage. “Ask me if I give a damn, Lucivon, now if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of my way!” he seethed. Not waiting for his brother to do as he ordered, Daemon shoved the younger man out of the way and continued on towards the stables.

He needed to get out of there - get away. Maybe he’d spend the night at the woodhall with Manion, then who knew. All Daemon knew is that he had to get away or he’d go crazy with wanting Luc - who apparently didn’t want him, and with the need to kill the bitch. Not paying attention to whether or not Lucivon followed, Daemon grabbed a saddle and headed for the nearest mount.

“And who are you to say you know what’s best for me?” the younger man shot back, his shout making the runners shift nervously in their stalls. Kaeleer perched on one of the half door, her eyes turning redder by the second as Lucivon’s rampaging emotions leaked into her.

Grabbing the taller man’s arm, Luc swung him around, the motion causing Daemon to drop the saddle into the alleyway between the stalls. “This is my sharding hold, you’re my sharding steward and you are going to stay here until I sharding well tell you that you can leave!” Grabbing a hold of Daemon by his shirt collar, Luc shoved his half brother up against the door to the tack room. “You walk away now, Daemon,” he continued, chest heaving with the force of his emotions, “don’t bother coming back again. I can’t take it.”

“Do you think I can?” Dameon bellowed in the younger man’s face. “Do you think I can stand to know that you blame me for what happened - that you obviously despise me. I’d do anything for you, you sharding bastard - including die for you - or kill for you. And all I seem to cause in you is anger and hate. I can’t live like this. I can’t...”

Daemon threw back his head and roared in anguish and pent up rage, making the runners whicker with fear and his flits come screeching in, terrified and agitated beyond all measure. Everything was whirling out of control, he was breaking apart, shattering as the pain ate him alive and the one person who had the power to stop it was the one causing it.

Withering where he stood, the older brother sagged and then collapsed against the door, slowly falling to his knees as all emotion just suddenly stopped and he went dead inside. “You win - you always did Lucivon. I... couldn’t leave if I wanted too.” _So I’ll just go silently mad and then you’ll have to send me away too,_ he thought with quiet desperation.

Refusing to acknowledge Daemon’s capitulation in the matter, Lucivon grabbed the older man by the shirt once again, hauling him to his feet, ripping the fabric in the process. Pinning his half brother against the door once again, Luc held him there with his grip and the weight of his body.

“I do not hate you, you prick, and I don’t blame you but -” Here Luc’s face twisted with old rage and self-disgust. “You could have told me. You were leaving any way, what more could they have done?” His fists twisted tighter, shredding the fine linen of Daemon’s shirt. “You could have _told_ me!”

Lucivon let go of Daemon with one hand, rearing back, ready to pound his fist into his brother’s face, but the he stopped, changing tactics as the lust that simmered inside of him exploded, outstripping the anger and leaving him with only one course of action. Catching Dae’s face with his free hand, Luc wrenched him around to look at him, then claimed his mouth in a harsh, bruising kiss as he ground his body against Daemon’s, feeling the heat flare even higher as his erection rubbed into the older man’s thigh.

Daemon stood there, stunned, feeling Lucivon’s lips claim him almost brutally, feeling also the erection grinding against him. Slowly reality dawned that this was not a dream, it was really happening.

Groaning low in his throat, Daemon’s mouth opened under Luc’s as he tried to relearn the taste he’d been denied for too many long, lonely Turns. Luc tasted of desire, passion, and sex in its rawest form. He tasted of eternity, and Daemon couldn’t get enough.

Growling low in his throat, Daemon reared back enough to be able to capture Luc’s lower lip between his teeth and bite it softly. His hands were not idle either - they began to wrench the jacket off the younger man and equally shred the fine linen of the soon to be Lord Holder’s shirt.

Smooth golden flesh made him burn for more contact. His hands raced over strong arms, powerful shoulders, and lean muscled back to grasp handfuls of the taut globes of Luc’s ass, pulling him in closer. Daemon ground his own erection against the younger man’s thigh as he continued to stimulate Luc’s. “Need you, shells, need you so much,” he snarled trying to touch, taste and memorize everything all at once. “Lover... my love.”

Luc’s reply was an animalistic snarl as he let go of the tatters of Daemon’s shirt, shoving his hand between them to attack the closures of his tight, leather pants. “Needed you forever,” the younger man rasped, sucking Dae’s tongue into his mouth as his questing fingers found and wrapped around the hard length of his shaft while he stripped the rest of the clothes from Daemon’s body with his other hand.

Flexing his ass beneath Dae’s hands, Luc bit at his brother’s lower lip fiercely, tasting blood where his teeth broke the soft skin there. Balancing them away from the door for a split second, Luc grabbed for the latch, pushing it open so that they could stumble inside. “Going to have you, _now_.”

Without giving Daemon any leeway, Lucivon shoved the older man onto his back on a rough pile of saddle blankets then, after ripping his own clothes off, dove on the taller man, barely taking the time to give him a token stretching with a saliva slick finger before shoving deep into his clinging depths.

“Shells, Luc!!” Daemon bellowed, the heated pleasure-pain knifing through him with excruciating bliss. Runners whickered and moved restlessly, Daemon’s flits caught his mating frenzy and began to twirl and weave around each other, before settling in the rafters, tiny necks twined.

Daemon bucked upwards, trying to impale himself more firmly onto his lover’s cock. “Shards - fuck me Luc, fuck me hard,” he snarled pulling the younger man down for a savage kiss, battling his brother even in this ultimate merging of themselves. _This_ was what he’d lived for all those lonely Turns - this here and now, when he felt like he was finally whole again.

“Luc... shaffit, stop teasing and fuck me, brother mine!”

Kaeleer hissed low in her throat, her wings fanning at the rampaging emotions rushing over her from Lucivon. With a tiny snarl, she launched into the air, diving toward the two men, pulling up at the last second at Luc’s groan of pleasure, her talons scoring a trail of thin red lines down Luc’s back.

The future lord holder didn’t even notice, so caught up was in he in the addictive heat of Daemon’s body. The older man’s teeth banged against his lip in the savagery of their kiss and Luc tasted blood again before he lost himself in the slamming rhythm of thrust and retreat as he took his half brother hard and fast, not letting giving either of them a moment’s respite.

Licking at the blood coated lips, Daemon let his head fall back into the soft hay, his hands scrabbling above him to search for and find a strong wooden beam to hold on too as Luc pounded into him. Heated words of love and lust, need and obsession poured from his lips in between moans of darkling pleasure and gasps for air into his oxygen starved lungs.

Using powerful arm and leg muscles, Daemon began to fuck himself onto his brother’s cock, meeting Luc stroke for stroke, as he clenched and unclenched muscles to provide the younger man with a sensual massage the likes of which he’d never experienced before. If this was just a one-time moment of madness, Daemon intended on making it worth the lonely Turns ahead.

“So huge inside me, can feel you everywhere. Shells Luc, so hard, like iron,” he groaned, biting on his lip at his half brother’s sudden in thrust. “Fuck me! Just like that, yeah oh shells, so big... waited for this all my life; for you. Shells, Luc... LUC!!” the older man screamed as his body at last gave in to it’s sensual demands and began to convulse around the other man, long white ropes of Daemon’s seed streaming forth from his cock, coating his stomach with his essence.

The muscular undulations around his cock sent Lucivon into a frenzy of movement. He had to be farther inside Daemon or go crazy for the wanting, the needing. Daemon’s rasped out words licked along his skin like dragonfire, searing a path straight to his groin and the younger man howled, caught up in the ever tightening spiral of lust and love that had entrapped him.

The hot splash of Daemon’s seed on their bellies was Lucivon’s undoing and he dropped his head, fastening his teeth on the thick muscle of his half brother’s shoulder, leaving bloody imprints behind as he thrust as deeply possible into Daemon’s still quivering body, his orgasm exploding from him with enough force to leave Lucivon trembling and weak.

The sharp spike of pain unbelievably wrung another, tiny orgasm from the older man as he shook underneath Lucivon. Shells - what glorious madness indeed! Daemon felt the warm ribbon of blood, as it trickled down from the wound, and sighed with voluptuous pleasure. There would never be any doubt to anyone who looked at that particular spot on his neck that that Daemon had been claimed and marked. The bite would leave a scar, and he relished the idea.

His arms came up and he gently tugged Luc down to rest on him, whimpering a bit as the movement realigned the cock still sheathed within his ultra sensitive flesh. “Shh,” he whispered softly, smoothing long, dark hair so like his with trembling hands. “I love you, Luc - by Faranath, I’ll always love you, baby.”

Breathing raggedly, Luc rested against Daemon for a moment then pushed up to look at him, the haze of lust and anger clearing from his eyes, replaces by a mixture of horror and self-loathing when his eyes darted to the bloody half moons on the older man’s shoulder. “Dae, I - “ he began before the tightening of his throat prevented any further speech. Sickened by what he had just done to his brother, Lucivon tore himself away from Daemon, stumbling to a nearby muck bucket and giving into the nausea that had claimed him, feeling as if he was losing all that was decent of himself along with the remains of his evening meal.

Daemon sat up gingerly, then followed his brother and calmly held his head before going over to a bucket of clean water and wetting a fresh rag, then handing it to Lucivon. “Don’t go getting guilty on me, little brother - I asked for it remember? Begged you to fuck me raw, if I recall correctly. Shells, I probably even deserve to get slugged a time or two for what I’ve done,” the older man sighed, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. This was not going like he’d wanted but definitely like he’d expected. It was over before it began.

The younger man swiped at his face, taking deep, rasping breaths, and looking at the floor and not his brother. “I needed to rape you like that? Jays, that’s sharding sick.” He rubbed at his mouth, spitting to clean the acidic taste and silently reinforcing his orders to Kaeleer to stay where she was when the flit made to come down and comfort him.

Daemon mentally crooned to his flits, still up in the rafters, telling them to stay there for a little while longer, or maybe go back to his rooms. They’d been through enough.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face his brother once more. “Didn’t you listen to anything I said during or just now? I _wanted_ you to fuck me, Luc. That’s not my idea of rape. I wanted it; wanted you. Have for sharding Turns now. It was probably the reason I got sent away in the first place, after all - how unclean could it be to lust after your baby brother? So I guess I’ve always been ‘sick’ as you call it,” the older sibling ground out before turning his head away, trying to calm his still raging emotions.

With a painful effort, Lucivon raised his head and stared incredulously at Daemon. “You are four sharding months older than me, that does not make me your baby brother,” he said, responding by rote as he had so many times over the Turns. “And you aren’t sick, no more than I,” was added in a quiet mumble. “No better than she is, you didn’t ask for that.” Luc looked down again, his hands carding through his dark hair, pulling it loose from its tie.

“Lucivon, don’t you _ever_ compare yourself to that bovine bitch - you’re worth a thousand of her. How you could possibly even _think_ you were like her is...” Daemon sighed and dragged his hands through his hair in frustration. “I should have stayed away. I thought, I thought that I could love, should have known it was just one of my fever dreams. I’ll be gone by first light and you’ll never have to see me or to worry about loosing control like that again. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.”

Daemon stood slowly and turned away, whispering harshly. “I only ever wanted to love you, Lucivon, but I seem to poison even that.”

His head snapping up, Lucivon flung out a hand, grabbing Daemon’s arm in a tight grip. “If you don’t want to hurt me, don’t leave,” he whispered quietly but forcefully. For the first time, Daemon’s words and their meaning were sinking into the future lord holder’s brain and, for the first time, he dared to hope that this might end up all right. “Don’t say that and then walk away from me.”

Daemon stopped dead, then turned back slightly, completely focused on his brother’s words. “Why? Give me a reason Luc, the rest, they never mattered, only you mattered and if you just want me like they did I’d rather not be here, tell me why, please?” his voice cracked under the strain of his emotions, but Daemon had to know before he could truly hope. He had to hear the words in order to believe.

“Because,” Luc whispered, pushing himself to his feet, his eyes meeting Daemon’s, unwavering now. “Because the only good thing about the Turns I had to deal with what she did was that I knew you weren’t having to go through it too. Because the only pleasure I got out of being used like that here,” he reached out and caught Dae’s hand, pressing it against his chest over his heart, “was if I thought about you while it was going on.”

The guilt was still audible in Lucivon’s voice, but there was also another, fiercer emotion there as well. “You say they sent you away because of what you might have done, but I felt the same way. We’re alike Daemon. Too alike to want anyone else. Too alike to love anyone else.” His voice died away at the last and the younger man stared into his half brother’s eyes, hoping that Daemon understood.

Daemon pulled Lucivon to him fiercely, claiming the younger man’s mouth with savagery. “Mine. You’re mine now Lucivon and I won’t let you go. Love you, madly, forever and you’re mine!”

Caught in the overwhelming outpouring of need, Lucivon let himself be carried along with it before bracing and pushing back against Daemon’s hold on him to stare fiercely up at the older man. “That goes both ways you know,” he rasped, his eyes glinting a dangerous golden color in the low lighting. “No more being hospitable to the watchriders, or anyone else.”

Daemon grinned seductively and licked his lips as he watched his brother with a predatory gleam. “Don’t want anyone else, not now that I’ve got what I really want. You. And you’re gonna keep me very busy ‘little’ brother - and very, very satisfied. Never gonna need another again...” Daemon purred as he thrust forward into the younger man’s hard body, letting Luc feel the wet tip of his rapidly filling erection.

“I want you Luc. On a bed. Naked. Under me. Moaning. Begging to be fucked,” Daemon husked as he began to back them both towards the tattered remains of their clothes. “I want to show you _real_ pleasure. Want to claim you and mark you and make you mine. I wanna wipe her scent and her touch from your memory and replace it with me. Only me,” he continued to softly. “And I want her to know that you’ve claimed me as much as I’ve claimed you. I want to rub her face in it - and then fuck yours.”

Luc swallowed a moan at the feel of Daemon’s strong body rubbing against his and the blatant sensuality of his husked out words. Jays, he’d known Dae was an expert at this but to have the full force of his brother’s attention turned on him... He tangled a hand into the other man’s thick hair to hold him still while he licked at the bloody marks on his shoulder, cleaning the gouges and savoring the coppery taste of his brother’s blood.

“Want that, all of it, all of you,” Aethyr’s future lord holder murmured, “but don’t antagonize her, please Dae, for me? I want her gone and the easiest way to do that is to wait until I’m confirmed.” He sucked in a breath as Daemon ground himself against him, catlike, then continued. “Tonight, I don’t want either one of us to think about her. I just want you in me, taking me beyond myself, can we do that?”

Bending swiftly, Luc grabbed both their pants, knowing that the shirts were a total loss. He handed a pair to Daemon, not bothering to check which was which; they were close enough to the same size that it wouldn’t matter. “Get out of here, back to my rooms and we can have it all.”

“Yes m’lord,” Daemon chuckled softly, reaching swiftly and pulling the younger man to him for a hard, passionate kiss, feeding on the taste of his blood on his brother’s lips. “Until you’re confirmed - then I go to the Gather. I wanna hear her shriek in frustration. That’s gonna be music,” Daemon replied, cold cruelty dripping in his voice. “Ten days, lover, ten sharding days and Aethyr is yours.”

Yanking the pants on, not caring if they were inside or out, Daemon stalked towards the hold, ordering his flits to go bother Lucivana. He didn’t want them going back to his rooms and the bitch. They’d be safe with his baby sister.

Slipping in a side door, he quietly made his way to his brother’s rooms and proceeded to strip naked and wait by the door in order to pounce. Jays, he wanted Luc bad!

“Ten days ...” Lucivon whispered to himself, pulling his pants and boots on and grabbing his sweater before following Daemon out of the tack room. Kaeleer fluttered down and landed on his forearm, crooning and rubbing her head against his bare chest. “It’s all right, Kae,” he whispered, stroking her soft hide, “everything is all right now.”

Sending the flitter aloft, Luc gathered up the remains of their shirts and left the barn, padding silently through the quiet halls until he reached his rooms. Breathing a sigh of relief that Manira wasn’t around, the future lord holder eased the door open and slid inside, glancing around for Daemon.

Slamming the younger man back into the door, Daemon all but devoured Luc’s mouth, biting and nipping at the succulent lips until they were red and swollen, grinding his erection into the rough denim. “What the shell took you so long?” he growled.

Yanking Luc towards the bed, Daemon’s hands tore at his brother’s jacket, needing Luc naked and under him. “Need you, need you so sharding much. Love you,” he snarled, his mouth latching on to a newly exposed nipple and sucking on it for all he was worth, raising it to a taut peak and turning the flesh surrounding it red from his love mark.

Wrenching the younger man’s pants open and then down, Daemon began to feed on the flesh exposed to him. He nipped and bit and laved and sucked his way down to his brother’s already hard cock, and devoured it without any warning, suctioning hard, scraping his teeth lightly along the surface. Raising his head he murmured, “Come for me Luc, let me taste you.”

Lucivon’s breath left his body in a rush as he was tackled, kissed, and thrown to the bed. He’d barely had time to suck in a gasp when the feel of Daemon’s hot mouth on his chest wrenched the air from his lungs in a low whine, one that escalated in volume and force when the older man inhaled his erection, consuming him with a fervor that caused the blood to beat heavily in his temples and his whole body to convulse.

“Said... gonna... fuck me,” Luc gasped out, arching upwards, his hands fisting in Dae’s hair as he tried to hold back the firestorm that was close to consuming him. “”Need...” This was going to kill him; there was no way around it. Daemon was going to consume him utterly and he was going to relish every moment of it as being what he had wanted from even before he could fathom such desires.

“Oh I will, Luc, believe me, I will,” Daemon purred before lowering his mouth to his lover’s succulent flesh again. Working the shaft with almost brutal intensity, Daemon was sadistically pleased at his brother’s strangled shout and the hot splash of semen that coursed down his throat like liquid lightning.

Working on the sensitive flesh until Luc was whimpering for mercy, Daemon finally released the younger man, only to grab the pot of oil from the bedside table. Slathering his cock generously, Daemon used the oily fingers to begin to open and spread his brother wide. “Told you I’d fuck you little, brother. I always keep my word - you should know that by now,” Dae teased as he opened Luc wider and wider, scissoring his fingers in and out brushing over the younger man’s prostate.

At Luc’s strangled demand for Daemon to fuck him now, Daemon grinned and positioned his cock so that it teased Luc’s asshole. “You want this Lucivon?” he husked, wicked humor dancing in his voice. “How badly do you want it, baby? Tell me... convince me,” Daemon teased.

Luc gave voice to a strangled scream, Daemon’s mouth and hands not allowing him to relax from his orgasm, the older man powering him ever upward, rending all though except the need for more from his mind. “Jays, just take me Dae,” he rasped, arching up, trying to force more of Daemon’s hot length into him. “Need you, need to be whole... love... want to feel you in me... going to die, been empty forever.”

His hands closed into fists against Daemon’s back, trying to pull him closer, and Lucivon’s head tossed back and forth on the furs, tears leaking from beneath his tightly closed lids at the thought that what he wanted was so close but not yet his.

“Shhh, don’t cry sweetheart,” Daemon husked, wiping the hot salt liquid away with his tongue. “I’m here, lover, right here.”

With that Daemon pushed slowly but steadily inward, groaning in pleasure as he was engulfed in the body he’d never thought he’d feel underneath him, in the man he thought he’d never be free to love. Lucivon was so tight, almost virginal and it felt so good. The tiny groans and whimpers the younger man made Daemon oddly protective and infinitely more gentle than he thought he could be.

“So tight, so very... have you done this before Luc?” he husked softly when he was at last buried to the hilt within his half brother’s body.

“Baby, shells have dreamed of this, of being in you for so long,” the older man groaned as he waited for Luc’s muscles to relax a little before moving. “You’re killing me. But who cares, am finally home where I belong,” he moaned bending once more to lap delicately at his lover’s lips. “Love you Luc, forever.”

Consumed by the burning pleasure/pain as Daemon entered him, Luc could barely hear his half brother’s question through the pounding of his pulse in his ears. “Please...” he begged shamelessly, twisting up under the larger man’s weight, pressing his feet flat on the bed to try and goad his brother along. “Move Dae, please, want to feel it, you, pushing in me, over me.”

Groaning softly Daemon began to move, harder than he wished in spite of himself. He’d wanted this for too long, needed Luc too desperately. Faster and faster he moved, until he was pounding into the younger man, words of love and lust and desire pouring from his lips interspersed with graphic observations and dark phrases of need.

Hands bit into sinewy flesh, hard enough to leave their marks, ten perfect bruises to match the position of Daemon’s fingers. And still Daemon plunged into the hot sisal heat of his half brother, taking him beyond madness and into ecstasy.

Finally, when he could withstand the heat no longer, Daemon threw back his head and howled his release, pouring his hot seed into the welcome sheath of Lucivon’s body. “Mine at last!” he snarled, bending and returning his brother’s earlier love bite with equal intensity, lapping at the coppery taste that flooded his mouth with savage delight.

Luc was gone, lost in the dark world of Daemon’s intense loving, beyond such worldly cares as pain or pleasure. This was everything. This was as all consuming as dragonfire and as addictive as fellis. He thrust up wildly, meeting Daemon’s every stroke, his hands clutching at the older man’s waist s tightly as his legs clasped his hips. Insanity hung at the edges of his consciousness and for a moment Luc slipped over the edge, losing himself in the roared out pleasure of his half brother’s climax and his own which followed seconds later.

That intense pleasure was followed by a searing pain, but one that Lucivon welcomed gladly, dimly recognizing it for what it was, a marking and a claiming, telling him that he was Daemon’s as much as Dae was his. “Daemon,” Luc whispered, his voice hoarse from his screams of delight, his hands now gentle as he traced patters across the smooth skin of the older man’s back. “Love you.”

“Luc,” the older man moaned quietly, collapsing into his brother’s sweat streaked body. “Shells, Luc,” he moaned, kitten weak and helpless before the intensity of his emotions. “Love you so much it hurts,” he whispered, his voice cracking as he gave vent to the riotous feelings swirling through him, crystalline drops of emotion decorating his lover’s flesh.

“Never let me go, Lucivon,” the elder man begged softly. “Now that I have this, have you, I’d die if I were sent away,” he confessed as he found succor in his brother’s flesh, gently suckling on damp skin as he clutched at the lord holder in something akin to terror.

“Couldn’t,” the younger one whispered, rubbing his face against Daemon’s, feeling the moisture from their tears co-mingle and join together; united as they were. “Will leave myself before I send you away.” Turning his head, he kissed his half brother tenderly, seeking to ease the other man’s troubled thoughts.

“We’re together now, Dae. It’s all I ever wanted and more than I had ever hoped for. You. Here. All mine; and you are all mine Daemon, body and heart and mind.” Luc kissed his older brother at that, brushing their lips together again and again until he gave in and crushed them together forcefully.

Daemon moaned as he felt himself finally slip from his lover’s body, and opened his mouth wider to taste the younger man more thoroughly, his tongue dueling and scraping against Luc’s. He felt his lips catch against strong white teeth, felt them abrade then the delicate flesh rip and tasted the copper sweet taste of his blood as well as that essence that was undeniably Lucivon.

Finally breaking off the kiss when his oxygen starved lungs screamed for relief, Daemon stared down at his lover, brother, mate, life; his everything. “I’ve been yours from the day you were born. I was merely waiting for you to realize that you were mine too. Whatever it takes, Luc. Whatever I have to do I’ll do it. No price is too high to be with you. I love you, more than life, more than breath. I love you forever,” the older man swore as he rolled to his side, bringing Luc with him. “Shells, at last,” he breathed, closing his eyes in the ecstasy of reality. “You’re finally mine.”

Lucivon swiped his tongue over the small cut on Daemon’s lip, licking away the blood, his arms clasping his lover close. “Can’t wait,” he whispered, rubbing against Daemon, feeling the slight twinge of pain, but loving the reminder of what they had done. “Less than two sevendays and its over.”

“Thank the first egg,” Daemon sighed as he began to gently extricate himself from Lucivon’s embrace. “Guess that means we need to at least pretend to still be at each other’s throats ‘til then,” he continued quietly.

“I’d better go and kick Manira out of bed and make a show of wanting to be in _my_ bed. I... last thing you need is rumors about you and me. She’ll find a way to use it. I know she will.” Shells, leaving Luc now was almost beyond painful but Daemon wasn’t about to jeopardize his position anymore than he already had.

“Maybe I should stay out of the way ‘til then, bury myself in the steward’s office or something, anything to stay out of her way and yours so people don’t...” Daemon trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

“No.” Lucivon’s hand closed around Daemon’s arm in an unbreakable grip and the younger man’s eyes were hard and dark as he stared at his half brother. “You aren’t going anywhere, Daemon. Tonight or any night. I don’t give a shaved mark what she thinks or says, maybe I won’t make an issue of it right now, but damned if I’m going to let you go back there tonight. Damned if I’m letting you leave me alone again.”

He smeared his hand through the blood from the bite mark on his shoulder, then dragged it across the re-opened wound on Daemon’s, mixing the blood together. “We’re the same, Dae. It’s beyond anything I can imagine, and I’m not giving it, _you_ , up, even until she’s gone. She wants to figure out why you didn’t sleep there? It’s not too hard considering that she’s there. We can snipe at each other during the day, but I know this is the one place she won’t come so she can make what she wants of you staying here, I don’t care.”

“That an order, Lord Holder?” Daemon chuckled softly, his eyes betraying his relief. “Damn, little brother. Who’d have taken you for the possessive kind? Not that I’m complaining. I rather like you like this.”

Crawling back into the younger man’s bed, Daemon slid under the furs, waiting for Luc to join him. Once underneath, Dae tugged Luc towards him, twining himself around his lover. “Love you Luc, always,” the older sibling murmured as he relaxed for the first time in what seemed like Turns. “Gotta redecorate the Lord Holder’s suite once you kick Manira out. Need a bigger bed, that’s for sure,” he sniggered as he drifted on the edge of sleep.

“Shells, two sharding sevendays until we get rid of her. Can’t be soon enough, the bitch.” As if on cue, Daemons flits, Helstrom and Surreal popped from _between_ and snuggled together on a chair, crooning their approval of their master’s happiness.

~*~*~

After thanking the watchrrider and sliding to the ground from the dragon’s neck, Luc turned slowly, taking in the hold and the land surrounding it. Aethyr was now officially his and it would take a sharding lot of mismanagement to get the Conclave to attempt to take it away from him. Kaeleer circled overhead and was soon joined by his sibs’ flitters. That arrival had the new lord holder looking toward the main doors and, sure enough, Daemon pushed his way through the heavy portals first.

Offering Daemon a smile just as wicked and sultry as any the older man had ever given him, Lucivon strode up to his half-brother, grabbed him forcibly and kissed him hard. Staring up at his half-brother with molten golden eyes when they broke apart. “I think you said something about rubbing Manira’s face in this once I was confirmed and then fucking mine?” he purred, grinding his body into Dae’s, uncaring of the others who were now outside the hold.

Daemon’s eyes glowed dark gold and he grinned wickedly. “Oh little brother, I’m gonna do that and more!” Threading his fingers through Lucivon’s dark hair and tugging him in. Taking the new Lord Holder’s mouth possessively and passionately, Daemon all but devoured the younger man’s mouth.

The gasp of disbelief and tiny shriek made Dae smiled. “Looks like _mommy’s_ finally arrived,” the new hold steward smirked when he came up for air. Sliding his hands down Luc’s back, he cupped his brother’s ass possessively, pulling Luc in close and tight in order to grind his erection against his lover.

“So, do you want pleasure first, or _pleasure_ first,” he husked, his head cocking backwards towards where their siblings stood near their stepmother who was watching in shock and mounting fury. “Either way, I’m gonna enjoy it. Or would you rather you fuck my mouth, Lord Lucivon,” he continued, nipping at the younger man’s lips.

“I want her gone first,” the younger man panted, “and then we can do it all, as many times as we want.”

He gave a short, almost pained laugh at that, and then kissed Daemon again. “I get the feeling neither of us are going to be good for anything tomorrow, not that I give a damn.” Turning back to the small group at the hold’s entrance, Luc composed himself enough to give Lucivana a reassuring smile, one that she turned a little doubtfully. “Manira, I would like to see you in my office.”

When his stepmother babbled in protest, Luc’s eyes turned flinty. “You mistake what I said. I was not asking to see you, but telling you.”

The woman stared at him in shock, then blinked, her lips thinning as she pressed them together. “As you wish, my lord.” Giving the men one last, bitter glare, she turned and stalked into the hold.

“I won’t ask if you’re ready for this, Dae,” Luc chuckled. Daemon had been pressed against his side, rubbing that hot length of iron against him throughout his conversation with their stepmother and Luc was of half a mind to drag his half-brother back to his rooms right now to deal with it, but that could wait.

Dae chuckled low in the holder’s ear. “Oh you have no idea just how ready I am, little brother,” he teased, nipping at a succulent globe and silently rejoicing in the fact that he _could_ demonstrate just how much he loved Lucivon in public.

Seeing Lucivana’s blush and discomfort he continued. “I’ll be along in a heartbeat, just need to get everyone back to work first. Don’t start the show without me.”

Winking at the departing lord, Daemon turned and looked at the gathering crowd. “Well, Luc was never one to hide his glow under a bushel. We’re in love. We’re happy. We’ve been waiting for each other for a long time. Now you can either accept it for what it is; two men in love, or you can find another hold to work for. The choice is yours. But if you choose to leave I expect you and anyone else who decides to, to present themselves in my office and tell me to my face. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a silent shifting of feet, an assessing of the stewards words and deeds and finally a murmur of assent as the crowd began to disperse. It would be all over the hold before the candlemark was out, which was fine by Daemon.

His stipulation about them coming to him was so that Luc, who’d lived at Aethyr his whole life, wouldn’t have to face the prejudices of those he once called friend. Daemon’s skin was dragonhide thick when it came to that sort of thing, but Luc would feel each word like the fiery drip of Thread and the older man wouldn’t have it.

“Wait up Hideworm,” Daemon called out as Lucivana tried to slip inside. Pulling his sister up short he looked down into her shadowed eyes. “We really are in love Vana. We always knew, somehow, that this was how it was going to be for us. You’re our family, our blood... be happy for us, please?”

Lucivana looked away for a moment, and then lifted her head to look into her eldest brother’s eyes. “I am… trying,” she said haltingly. “Just give me some time, please? I’m not going to cut either of you cold, I just need to deal with it. I know you’re both happy, I can see that. I just… you’re my brothers,” she finished helplessly.

Before Daemon could respond, Luci managed a smile and patted his hand. “You’ll always be my family, no matter what, I won’t forget that. Now go do whatever you’re going to the bitch so she can get out of here. _That_ will make me happy.” Patting Daemon’s hand again, the small woman eased around him, heading back toward the library and the solitude of her hides to try and contemplate the changes going on in the hold.

~*~*~

“Well, get on with it,” Manira snapped, her eyes flashing as she eyed Lucivon. The holder was sitting behind his desk, his gaze mild, and his hands steepled under his chin.

“When Daemon gets here,” her replied, shifting enough to stroke Kaeleer. The gold flitter was perched on the side of his desk, her eyes flashing red at the woman across from her. “

“That’s right can’t do anything without your new bedwarmer,” she spat, the curl of her lips clearly showing her disgust with the situation. “Sick...”

“Unlike your kind attentions which were in all of our best interests?” he asked, suppressing a smile when she started to sputter again and Daemon pushed open the door, striding in without so much as a glance at her.

Daemon had stood by the door long enough to hear the vindictive bitch’s aborted insult. _Awhhh, feeling deprived mommy dearest?_ he snickered to himself as he walked past the desk to his brother. Ignoring all protocol Daemon simply straddled the younger man’s lap, grinding his erection hard into Luc’s stomach.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you Luc?” Daemon purred as he bent to capture the holder’s mouth in a searing kiss. “You know how much you turn me on when you get all authoritarian on me. I have the insane desire to bend over that desk and let you take me right here, right now... after all, I’m such a good little _bed warmer_ ,” he continued with a wicked smirk dancing over his lips.

Nuzzling his brother’s neck, Dae continued to whisper. “You _are_ gonna fuck me on your desk and soon, Lord Holder, sir, aren’t you?” Climbing off of Luc’s back, he ran a soft finger down Kaeleer’s spine and kissed her golden head playfully before standing behind Lucivon’s chair.

“What say we get down to business, then you can make use of your new bedwarmer however you see fit, _Lord_ Lucivon,” Daemon growled, emphasizing Luc’s title even as he glared daggers at his step mother, golden eyes promising retribution for any further remarks.

“Most definitely,” Luc murmured, reaching up for Dae’s hand, tangling their fingers together before bringing the older’ man’s palm to his mouth so that he could lick it. “The matter is quite simple, Manira. You have a candlemark to pack and be out of here. The watchdragon will take you to Southern or wherever else you choose that isn’t in Aethyr’s territory. You are to have no further contact with anyone in this family.”

Her eyes widened, but he continued on mercilessly. “That means especially Lunira and Manivon. They are staying here, understand?”

Manira’s lips thinned together until they vanished in the pale expanse of her face, then she leapt to her feet, shaking her finger at the two men. “Perverted, twisted, disgusting... I’ll go, but don’t think for a minute that you’ll be able to keep this a secret and when it comes out, Aethyr will be stripped from you.”

“If I find that you’ve been spreading tales, it will also come to your family’s attention that you attempted to seduce your underage step-children.” He smiled cruelly at her gasp of shock. “You didn’t think I knew about what you tried to do to Vance? One candlemark, Manira, Go, an armscrafter will escort you.”

He stood and opened the door, turning her over to the crafter’s care, then carefully shut the heavy wooden structure. Turning slowly, Lucivon, advanced on Daemon, his eyes burning bright gold, his arousal pushing at his trousers as he began to strip off his clothes. “On my desk, now, Daemon, and get yourself ready for me because I’m going to be in you the minute I touch you.”

Daemon whimpered low in his throat. He didn’t think it was possible to be anymore aroused than he’d been, but Luc once again proved him wrong. He was ready to drill holes in the furniture now.

Eyes never leaving his lover, his lifemate, Dae’s hands scrabbled to strip off his clothes, carelessly tearing the buttons of his shirt and letting them scatter where they may, his only concern being getting naked and getting Luc inside him. Reaching into his trouser pocket, Daemon pulled out the tiny vial of oil he’d secreted there just before leaving to go and greet the new lord holder upon his arrival.

Sweeping all the contents of the desk top to the floor, Daemon crawled up onto the fruitwood like a feline; half turned so that his cock was visible where it slapped against his taut stomach in need, and popped the top of the vial. Letting the oil trail into his palm and over his fingers hold steward re-stoppered the vial and let it drop. Moving his now oily hands back between his up tilted ass Daemon wasted no time, scything a blunt finger inside himself and reapplying oil to his already slicked passage, making sure he’ll give the younger man a smooth entry and hot ride.

Eyes smoldering the color of burnished gold, Daemon watched Luc approach him “Fuck me Lord Holder, sir, fuck me through your desk,” he growled, waggling his still impaled ass invitingly.

Barely noticing the bright golden blur of Kaeleer as she shot off his desk and into the air, Lucivon stalked toward Daemon, tossing his clothes aside carelessly as he did so. His breath rasped in his chest at the sight of the older man’s fingers vanishing into his body and his now exposed cock twitched with the need to replace them with his burning flesh.

Fisting a hand in Dae’s dark hair, Luc twisted his head enough to brutally kiss him then slapped his hand away from his body. “Mine, all of it, all of you,” he snarled, steadying his erection, then powering into Daemon’s ready body, forcing his half-brother down so that his ass was tilted even more into the air.

His hands tightened on Dae’s upper arms, holding the older man still as Luc powered into him, driven beyond himself by his need to once again claim Daemon, to drive the memories of the time they had been kept apart from his mind.

Daemon arched his hips further, driving himself back into the younger man, meeting Luc thrust for thrust. “Yes, jays, yes... yours. All yours. No one else ever again. Love you, harder oh fuck, _harder_ Luc!”

Nails digging into the wood of the desk, Daemon bit into the soft flesh of his arm to prevent the howls of maddened pleasure from bringing armscrafters bursting through the door. He barely registered the copper tang of blood on his tongue, all he could think, feel and hear was Luc claiming him and he reveled in it.

“Deep - hard - need - in...” Lucivon’s hair fell forward around his face and the lord holder bit back a howl of pleasure at the muscular contractions that squeezed his cock. Daemon’s tanned back flexed up under him and Luc dropped his head to lick at the sweat slick skin, tasting the salt and musk that was Daemon’s unique flavor.

His hands dropped to the other man’s hips and he thrust savagely, holding Dae in place so that he could slam home, his erection raking over his sibling’s prostate time and again, working them both to the point of no return.

Daemon had long past the point of being able to verbally express anything. He emitted a steady stream of whines, grunts and growls expressing his total abandon to the sensations crashing through him.

One particularly fierce stab to his prostate was all it took to send him careening into his orgasm, heated seed coating his stomach and the desk in white streaks of pleasure. Letting loose a muffled howl, the older man felt his vision grey out for long moments as his whole body was wracked with severe shudders, muscles locking up in a rictus of extreme bliss.

The ripple of contractions gripping his erection made Luc’s entire body clench, then he clenched his teeth together, pounding into Daemon’s now relaxing body a few, final, almost vicious times before coming, his seed flowing from him to coat the innermost recesses of the older man’s body.

“Love you, love you,” Luc gasped, resting his head between Dae’s shoulder blades, his hands slowly stroking over the other man’s body, gentling them both with the slow motions.

“Shells,” the older man gasped when he could at last string together two coherent thoughts. “I think you destroyed me, Luc,” he laughed then groaned as he tried to kneel up in order to hold and be held. “Won’t be able to sit for a week, especially due to what’s gonna happen sometime in the next few days,” he smirked knowingly.

He’d held back the information just in case it had happened during the conclave; he hadn’t wanted Luc to know of the possibility. Not that Daemon would have done anything other than barricade himself in their rooms until it was over...

“Wha’s that?” Luc asked somewhat blearily, snagging his large chair with his foot and pulling it over so that he could collapse into it, pulling Daemon into his lap as he did so.

Groaning at the sudden shift in his position, Dae winced slightly as Luc was further imbedded inside him then sighed and relaxed into the younger man. “Thought it would be a nice surprise, sort of a celebration of Manira being given the boot, Surreal’s due to rise any day now,” he grinned, craning his head around so he could lazily eat at Luc’s lips.

“Not quite the same as being a rider or even at a Weyr for a Goldflight, but still, I enjoy it... can’t wait ‘til Kaeleer rises again. Hels has already decided that she’s _his_ gold. Guess we inspire possessiveness even in our flits.”

“Smart flitters,” Luc chuckled softly, stroking his hand over Daemon’s side and thigh. “And I know what you mean about the flights. Kae’s… before it’s been something to get through but now…” He chuckled again and nipped his way up Daemon’s neck to his ear. “I want to feel you get wild with me, brother dear. I want to be taken hard while I’m still feeling the shocks of Kae’s claiming running through me, just as you are with Hels’.”

Daemon shivered under the dual assault of Luc’s words and actions. “Ohhh, baby, I can guarantee you’re gonna be feeling shocks,” the older man purred, arching like the well sated ‘feline’ he was. “I may have let you do most of the flying so far, but that will change - I can be just as demanding, you know... besides you still owe me,” he grinned ferally down at the younger man. “I seem to recall promising to fuck your face.”

Lucivon shuddered, then nibbled on Daemon’s ear, his hand dipping inward to rub over Dae’s quiescent shaft. “Want me on my knees here or in our rooms, lover?’ he purred, feeling his own cock twitch at the thought of kneeling there before Daemon, the older man using his mouth as he saw fit.

“Mmmm,” Dae purred, arching into the caress. “Rooms I think - need to christen them. Haven’t been able to sleep there without you, spent every night in your old bed surrounded by your scent, needed to smell you, be connected to you somehow,” the older man admitted softly.

“And you haven’t seen what I’ve done with the place, they’re definitely our rooms now,” Dae continued with a lascivious grin. He’d done the additional work himself, not wanting the craftsmen to know just how unusual a relationship the new lord had. There were surprises hidden on the bed and under it a box full of toys he’d acquired over the Turns and had ordered specially crafted and sent to him over the past few days from trusted crafters who’d done work for him before.

“I hope you like what I’ve done to the place,” he continued with a wicked grin.

“Shards…” the lord holder moaned, his imagination running wild as to what he’d find when they went back to their rooms. “Can’t leave you alone for two days, can I? But I love it, and you,” he reiterated, kissing Dae’s cheek, then pulling him back for a more serious locking of their lips.

“Know what you mean about not sleeping though. Tossed and turned all night long, I’m spoiled now; brother dear and you’re something I’m never giving up. Never.”

He ran his hand along Daemon’s jaw, and then gave a sultry smile. “So lets get something on so we don’t scare the help more than we do already and get our asses back to our rooms. Then, I’m all yours.”

“Leaving me alone is a dangerous thing,” Daemon admitted seriously, a glint in his eyes belying his words. “Never can tell what sort of trouble I could get into without someone to ride rough over me and keep me disciplined.”

Disengaging himself from Lucivon with a groan, Daemon turned and knelt between the younger man’s legs, looking him full in the eyes. “You are my life, you’ve always been my life. Everything I am is yours and no one else’s. I’ve loved you forever and will continue to do so. I want you spoiled and not willing to give me up.”

Standing, Dae gave a small half smile and held out his hand, pulling Luc to his feet. “And you should be careful what you offer me Luc. I’m a greedy bastard… I’ll take all you have to give and demand more. The things I could, will, hope to do with you… I’m going to make you forget everyone else but me. I’m the only lover you’ve ever had Lucivon, and I intend to make sure you never forget it.”

“I meant what I said, Dae,” the younger man said seriously, “I have been, am and always will be yours, totally and fully. You are the only lover I’ve had, the only one that matters, that means anything.” He ran a hand down his lover’s chest, and then bent to grab their clothes.

“You seem to forget,” he added with a small smile as he pulled on his pants and shirt, “you’re the one with the past, brother dear. I’m the one who benefits from it.”

Daemon mock growled and pulled Luc in for a hot kiss. “Ohh baby, I’m gonna make sure you fully reap my experience. I’m going to teach you everything I know then expect you to use it on me!” he promised the younger man.

Daemon half-smiled as he slid a finger down the finely sculpted cheek of his brother. “We were made for each other and no one else. Everything else was incidental, preparation for now and the rest of our lives,” he husked before easing out of the embrace to grab his own pants and pull them on. Using his shirt as a rag, he ‘polished’ Luc’s desk, then grinned at the younger man.

“Can’t wait to see you try and concentrate the next time you work on this desk - bet you’ll be able to smell me for months.”

Lucivon groaned, then looked at Daemon hotly. “Especially since I’m going to be having you on it every chance I can get. You’re going to wear a groove in the wood before we’re done.”

Pulling Daemon to him, Luc kissed the taller man, then slid an arm around his waist. “Time to check out the re-modeling, don’t you think? And start my lessons.”

~*~*~

He’d redone the bedroom in Aethyr’s colors, ebon grey, deep green and blue. Colors that brought out the gold in both their eyes and made Luc’s skin gleam like liquid amber. It was hedonistic, and Daemon wasn’t the least bit repentant about it. This was _their_ new home.

The outer rooms had lush, over stuffed furniture with teak wood tables and brass glow baskets. The mantle of the fireplace had been removed and replaced with glittering black granite. Tasteful paintings and tapestries now warmed the cold stone walls and candles were placed everywhere there was room.

The bedroom was where he’d truly given in to his sensual streak. The old bed had been removed and replaced with a massive 4 poster made of fruitwood and inlaid with sandalwood. It was draped with heavy brocade curtains in ebon gray to match the ebon gray sisal sheets and comforter. There was a veritable sea of dark blue and green pillows of every size and shape imaginable to add to their comfort.

Again the fireplace mantle had been ripped out and replaced with glittering black granite and there were more overstuffed chairs and fruitwood side tables. Tapestries warmed the walls and candles in blue, green and gray decorated the room, casting soft light everywhere.

“Well,” Dae husked as he stood back and watched Lucivon take it in. “Does it meet with your approval?”

“Daemon…” Lucivon breathed, turning slowly to take in the decadent splendor around them, his expression transfixed. “It doesn’t matter what it looks like as long as you’re here, but this…”

“Think the hold will fall apart if we never leave?” he chuckled, kissing Dae hard. “Thank you,” he whispered, before stepping back and stripping out of his clothes before falling back on the bed. “Well? You did all this, aren’t you going to join me?”

“In a moment,” Daemon husked as he watched his lover with hooded eyes. “I did it for you, for us so that we’d have a place to retreat to at the end of the day and be able to cut loose or curl up together. I wanted a fresh place, no memories, a slate wiped clean of any past influences or remembrances.

“Most of all I wanted to see you like this, naked, spread out against our bed, your skin glowing, your eyes like molten gold, naked and gloriously mine,” Dae continued as he stripped out of his pants and stalked towards the bed. Bending he planted a kiss on Luc’s quivering stomach. “Don’t move a muscle.”

Grinning at the expression of disbelief, Dae disappeared into the bathing room for hot water and soft cloths.

Unbelieving, Luc watched Daemon walk away from him, then groaned in frustration. Reaching up, he carded one hand through his loose hair while the other traced patterns over his stomach and chest, but not going any lower than that.

It struck him then that this was theirs and theirs alone. A place no one and nothing could touch them, and he closed his eyes at the blissful thought, awaiting his lover’s return.

Padding silently back into the room, Daemon took in his lover, marveling at the total relaxation he saw in Luc’s face. _This_ was what he’d wanted when he’d redecorated these rooms. A safe haven for Luc, one he’d never really had.

Quietly setting the basin down on the floor, Daemon took the warm cloth and, sitting on the bed next to Luc, began to bathe the sweat of their earlier exertions from him.

“Do you know how beautiful you are to me?” he husked as he dipped the cloth in the water once more and returned to his ministrations. “Like a fine work of art, a sculpture made out of burnished gold and living flame. When Hels was old enough and knew the way, he’d spy on you for me so I could watch through his eyes. Watch you move, even watch you sleep before Kaeleer was old enough to get upset at his presence. I wanted you so badly it was a hurt I could hardly stand.

“But now I have you, I really do and still I sometimes wake up and expect to be back at Wychwood, alone or with some nameless, faceless body who wasn’t you and could never be you and my chest constricts and I can hardly dare to believe that this is real. I’m here and we belong to each other,” the older man intoned as he washed Luc’s genitals with loving thoroughness then bent to kiss the tip of the now rising erection.

“I love you madly, passionately, forever, Luc.”

Lucivon’s eyes misted before he blinked the tears away. He’d never known, never suspected that Dae had been as affected by those few nights they’d had together as he had. But once he’d learned…

“Believe it, brother-mine,” he whispered, arching up under Daemon’s touch, his cock twitching and filling even more.

“Forever, Daemon,” he whispered, threading his hand through Dae’s hair and pulling him up for another kiss, wanting to feel the weight of the older man’s body on his.

“Forever,” Daemon vowed with a kiss, grinding down into the body beneath him, tenderness fading as the ever present hunger flared to life once more, demanding he satisfy its craving.

“Shells, you nearly fucked me raw already and I still want you, still need you like air, like blood in my veins,” he growled as he surged downwards to latch on and hungrily suckle on a taut nipple. Biting it enough to cause a thrill of pleasure pain, Daemon released the flesh and continued to leave tiny love bites down the center of Luc’s abdomen on his way to the younger man’s proud cock.

Inhaling it into his mouth, Daemon began to nurse at the blood engorged flesh, setting up a steady suction as he bobbed his head further and further down Luc’s shaft, relaxing his throat to take his brother completely into himself.

“Daemon, ahhhh!” Luc howled, his back arching up off the downy comforter, his hands digging into the pillows around him to keep from grabbing his lover by the hair and using his mouth in an animalistic way. He needed, oh how he needed and their intense session in his office had banked the flames only for a short time. Now they flared up even hotter than before.

“Need you in me,” the lord holder gasped, moaning as Dae suckled and tongued his cock, using his expertise to shred any semblance of control from him.

Dae released his treat and grinned. Turning around once more so that he was now straddling Lucivon’s shoulders the steward grinned down at the younger man. “Ah, ah, ah. I believe I owe you some face fucking first,” he smirked.

Positioning his cock at Luc’s closed lips, Daemon rubbed the wet end over the soft flesh taunting the Lord Holder. “C’mon, little brother, open up and say ahhhh,” Dae purred, reaching behind him with one hand to twist one of Luc’s nipples hard.

The sharp pain caused Luc to let out a cry and the second his mouth opened, he found it stuffed full of Daemon’s erection. Fighting the reflexive urge to gag, Luc relaxed his jaw and curled his tongue around the older man’s cock, resting his head back on one of the pillows. His hands closed around Dae’s hips and Luc dug his fingers into the hard flesh, urging his lover on, demanding what he had been promised.

Gasping, Daemon slid into the wet heat almost too fast. He needed to get a hold of himself, make this last. Pinching his own nipples hard, Dae let the pain focus his mind elsewhere from his cock. “Mmmm, always thought you had the prettiest mouth I’ve ever seen on a man or a woman. I’m going to use it like it was meant to be used, baby.”

Slowly easing his hips back, Dae began to once more fill Lucivon’s mouth. Over and over he moved, his hands grasping the Lord holder’s head to hold it steady as he began to use his mouth like promised. “Mmmm, sweet, wet and wild. Oh yeah, this is a mouth to be used and plundered. Take it Lucivon, take it all,” he growled.

Raising his half-lidded eyes to lock with Dae’s, Luc breathed in through his nose, then, with Daemon’s next inward thrust, relaxed his throat muscles as he’d been learning to do, and swallowed the steward down. His own erection was throbbing, begging for some kind of touch, but the lord holder ignored it, instead concentrating on pleasuring the man who meant more than his own life to him.

Over and over Daemon plunged into the welcoming haven of his brother’s mouth until, with a strained grunt he poured his seed down Luc’s throat. His fingers tightened then released as all the tension drained out of the older man.

Rolling off Luc and onto his back, Daemon lay on the bed gasping for air. “Jays, Luc, there’s no way in Fall that bitch could have taught you that! Where did you learn how to blow a man’s mind like that?”

Lucivon rolled onto his side, chuckling a bit, though his voice was slightly hoarse. “Don’t you know they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, brother-dear? I knew how good it felt when you did that to me so I… practiced.” As he said this, he trailed a hand along Dae’s thigh and over his flaccid shaft, then up his rippled stomach.

“Good? Good? Luc, you destroyed me!” Dae groaned softly. Rolling slightly he caught the hand between his body and Luc’s. “You were perfect,” the older man grinned, kissing the lord holder passionately. “But you seem to still be a little stiff, lord holder sir,” he chuckled. “Anything I can do to help?”

“That’s what I love about you, Daemon,” Luc chuckled, a small smile quirking his lips up, “always willing to give your lord holder a hand in things. As for how you can help…” He twisted his palm to stroke Dae’s stomach again, “I somehow think you’re inventive enough to come up with something even though you’re incapacitated right now. I’ve heard the stories about you, big brother, and somehow I don’t think you’ve shown me a tenth of what you know.”

“You may be right,” Dae chuckled softly, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to show you everything right away. Need to keep you interested for a long, long time since I’m pretty much ruined for anyone else now. I wanna keep you coming back for Turns, little brother.

“However,” he continued,” since you asked so nicely...” Rolling them both over so that Luc was beneath him once more, Daemon began to writhe slowly, Luc’s cock caught between their bellies. The slickness of their skin acted as a lubricant and Dae worked his hips harder, wanting to feel another kind of lubricant moisten their skin. Bending, he began to nibble on the lord holder’s neck, tracing his jugular with his tongue then nipping at it. Fingers tweaked Luc’s nipples then flicked the brown buttons of flesh with a gentle pain.

Luc stared up at Daemon incredulously, then gave voice to a low groan at the feel of the older man covering him, stimulating his cock by the simple act of touching him. “Bastard,” he growled, fisting a hand in Dae’s dark hair and gripping his ass with the other, “you know there’s no one else, never will be. I’m yours, Daemon, and you’re mine - until we’re dead and gone.”

His upper body twisted up under the assault of Dae’s fingers and mouth, and Luc moaned, his fingers clenching against their handholds and his hips movement increasing in pace.

“That’s it, come for me Luc, let me see you, hear you. Come for me baby, cover me with it,” Dae purred as he began to rub harder against the younger man. “All yours, always yours. No one else ever makes me feel this good, no one else loves you like I do, my sweet, sweet love. Come, Lucivon, give it to me.”

Thrusting harder against Luc’s writhing body, Dae bit down on the lord holder’s neck, marking his territory once more. “Come now!” he commanded quietly.

The sharp bite of pain as Dae’s teeth closed on his flesh combined with the euphoric ecstasy of their bodies grinding together and the stern order. Lucivon came, howling Daemon’s name as his cock spurted gouts of hot fluid between them.

This was everything right, he thought while floating on the hazy cloud of completion, caught beneath the warmth of his lover’s body. This was everything right and everything good and all he had ever wanted. And no one, _no one_ was going to take it away from him.

“Love you, Dae,” Luc whispered, brushing a kiss along Daemon’s jaw, then relaxing back against the comforter, giving his half-brother a lazy smile.

“Love you too, Luc. And welcome home Lord Holder Lucivon. I live to serve you,” Daemon teased, reaching between them to scoop up some of Luc’s still warm seed and bringing it to his lips, suckling his fingers slowly.

“Mmmm, finest cream on Pern,” he purred, contented. “And it’s all mine.” Falling sideways, Daemon pulled Lucivon along with him so that they were stomach to stomach, arms holding tight. “So, dear, have a good day?”

Lucivon started laughing at that, great peals of hilarity that finally exhausted him to the point where he had to lay his head against Dae’s shoulder or he’d simply collapse back on the bed again. “You - you could say it was a good one,” he gasped once he could finally speak again.

“Not often you get named lord holder, kick your bitch of a stepmother out of the hold, take your steward on your desk, then get ravished in your newly redecorated rooms by that same too-gorgeous-to-be-true-steward. All in all I can say that it’s been a very good day.”

Daemon grinned, pleased at how relaxed and lighthearted Luc was. “I’ve missed that,” he husked, kissing the top of Lucivon’s head. “I’ve missed your laughter, it was always the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard.”

The younger man stretched and rubbed his hand along Daemon’s spine. “Funny, that’s not what you used to say. You were always telling me to yell ‘uncle’ when you were pounding on me.”

Dae chuckled. “Good thing I grew up then. Would rather be the one yelling ‘Lucivon’ when you’re pounding into me these days.”

Sighing luxuriously, the older man rolled to the opposite side of the bed and brought up a bucket with a chilling wine and two glasses. “Drink?” he asked as he opened the bottle and poured. “I’m a man who likes to be prepared for any eventuality. And I’m _your_ steward, you lucky man, you!”

“And so modest too,” the other man snorted before accepting the offered glass with a gracious nod and swallowing half the contents down. Then, a glint grew in Luc’s eyes and he upended the rest of his drink on Daemon’s broad chest, laughing again at the older man’s surprised shout. Moving swiftly, he straddled his half-brother’s waist, and then lowered his head to lap at the rivulets of wine on the other man’s tanned skin.

“Hmmm, didn’t seem too prepared for _that_ , now did you, my love?”

“Jays!” Dae moaned as a heated tongue warmed his now cool skin. “That was _cold_ , you brat!” Bringing a hand down with the intention of slapping Luc’s ass hard it turned into a caress as another moan was wrenched out of his throat. “So good, baby,” he husked as he thrashed about underneath his brother’s loving ministrations.

“Dammit all, Lucivon,” the older man gasped as he felt his cock spring to renewed life. “Oh, there right…” trailing off Daemon bit down on his lower lip and let Luc take control of his body without a second thought. “All yours to play with,” he husked.

Luc sat up enough to rake his hair back out of his eyes and gaze hotly at his lover. Daemon was lying under him, his neck arched, his eyes half-closed and his kiss bruised lips parted, begging for more of the same.

“Perfect,” the lord holder murmured, reaching for the bottle of wine and taking a drink before leaning in and kissing the older man, sharing the dry beverage with him. “Simply perfect.” That said, he slid lower, taking his time and licking every trace of the wine from Dae’s skin, then pouring more onto his chest and lapping it out of the shallow hollow of Daemon’s naval.

“You’re a banquet, Dae,” Luc husked, “one I’ve been starving for. I want everything for you, from you.” Sliding back even further, Luc took the time to warm a mouthful of the golden wine in his mouth before letting it dribble over Daemon’s lengthening shaft and lapping the streams of liquid away.

“You have everything, Luc,” the older man panted softly, “you are everything. Oh jays, that feels wonderful,” the hold steward moaned as his hands fisted into the sheet to prevent them from fisting into his lover’s hair.

The cool wine traced rivulets down his cock and around his balls, sliding into the crevice of his ass to dip into and tickle his anus with a gentle almost itch that drove him crazy. “My turn, fuck me Lucivon, fuck me hard and fast and deep and make me scream your name so loudly that they can hear it outside.”

After following the path the wine took with his tongue, cleaning all evidence of the beverage from Daemon’s skin, Luc looked up at the older man, his golden eyes flaring with desire. “No,” he murmured, giving a small smile at Dae’s shocked ‘what?’.

“I want to fuck you, brother-dear, but long and slow. You’ll still scream my name though, I promise.” Reaching for the oil, he slicked up his cock and pressed home into Daemon’s body, their earlier round assuring that he didn’t have to worry about stretching his lover again.

“Long, and slow, and hot,” he breathed, leaning in over Daemon and staring down into his eyes as his hips pressed forward and back, rocking their bodies together in as slow a motion as he could manage.

Daemon’s eyes sank shut as need swept over him. He was drowning in softness, it was so slow and dreamy and it was melting him from the inside out. “Luc,” the older man sighed as he arched his back and wrapped his legs more tightly around Lucivon’s waist.

Hands reached and twined with the lord holders as he felt himself taken higher and higher. “So good, you drive me mad. Everything about you drives me mad. I love you so sharding much. No one else can do this to me. Just you,” the steward confessed hotly, his eyes snapping open to blaze golden bright, love visible for the world to see.

“Damn right,” Luc hissed, lowering his head so that his face was all Daemon could see and his touch was all he could feel. “This is forever, brother dear. Until we die, you’re the only one for me, do you understand?”

The heat in Luc’s voice, the possession and passion were too much for the older man. With a sibilant cry Daemon orgasmed, hot and sweet, coating both his and Lucivon’s stomachs as his muscles tightened and his eyes rolled back, bellowing. “Luc, my Luc. Mine forever.”

Luc’s climax followed hard and hot on his brother’s heels and he closed his mouth on Dae’s neck to keep from screaming at the intensity of it all. Panting, he rested his head on Daemon’s shoulder, rubbing his face against the sweat-slick skin as they slowly came back to themselves.

“All I want and need, Dae,” he whispered. “All I love.”

“Damn straight,” Daemon growled possessively, his voice strained with exhaustion but still able to convey his emotions. “This is forever, little brother, you’re mine now, just like I’m yours. Nothing’s ever going to come between us again.”

“Never,” Lucivon murmured, feeling his heartbeat slow and hearing Daemon’s do the same. “They try, they die.”

“Hopefully no one’s that suicidal,” Daemon chuckled. “Not that it would matter if such a thing happened. We’ve belonged to one another from the day you were born and that won’t change for all the marks on Pern. We were made for each other.”


End file.
